La couverture
by Puky
Summary: Le ministère me paie une réception très classe dans la demeure des Wilkinson, avec une fille canon pour femme, tout simplement" Déclara James Potter à Sirius et Remus.OS.JPxLE


. Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi sauf certains personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

. Voici un **one-shot** qui m'est venu à l'idée il y a un petit mois...après plusieurs heures passer à l'écrire, je vous le poste!!

. le **rating** est **classé M**! Et oui, j'essaie pour la première fois, le genre "lemon"!Donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!:D

Bonne Lecture!;D

* * *

**La couverture**

« - Bien! Votre mission sera d'infiltrer secrètement la soirée qui se déroulera au palais des Wilkinson! Vous vous ferez passer pour un jeune marié avec sa femme. Celle-ci aura pour mission de séduire Jack Wilkinson pendant que vous irez cherchez le document concernant le service de sécurité du ministère. Nos informateurs nous ont rapporté qu'il serait en sa possession. Dès que vous l'avez, quittez le palais sans vous occuper de votre homologue féminin. Celle-ci quittera la soirée de son côté. Est-ce clair ? » Aboya John Vikers, le chef des Aurors.

« - Tout à fait, chef ! » Répondit James Potter « Mais Wilkinson ne cèdera sûrement pas aux avances de ma ''femme'' en la sachant mariée…Vous ne croyez pas ? »

« - Détrompez-vous, Potter ! Wilkinson est un homme de la pire espèce ! Et malgré le fait qu'il soit marié, cela ne l'empêche pas d'aller voir à droite et à gauche. Le nombre de ses maîtresses ne se compte plus sur les doigts de la main, je puis vous en assurer ! De plus, votre femme a été précautionneusement choisie ! C'est une belle femme qui saura lui plaire ! Wilkinson aime la compétition, le fait qu'elle soit mariée, lui, le verra comme un nouveau défi, n'en doutez pas ! » Le rassura le vieil auror. « D'autres questions ? »

« - Quelle sera notre couverture ? »

« - Vous vous appelez Paul Drekins et votre femme, Kate Drekins. Vous, venez d'une famille de sorcier d'originaire de Californie. Vous êtes venu ici pour faire fortune dans la vente de balais de Quidditch, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous débrouillez merveilleusement bien sur ce sujet, si je ne me trompe ? (James hocha la tête) Vous avez rencontré Kate il y a deux ans de cela, durant un voyage professionnel en France. Elle, est journaliste pour un célèbre journal Français. Vous vous êtes mariés il y a six mois. Pour le reste, je vous laisse voir ça avec votre partenaire ! »

« - En parlant de partenaire…Est-elle sexy ? » Demanda James

Vikers le fixa, interloqué.

« - Potter, c'est une mission top secrète ! Qu'elle soit sexy ou pas, ne fait pas parti des informations nécessaires à la réussite de l'opération ! »

« - Aller, chef ! Dites-le moi au moins ! Histoire de savoir à quoi je vais avoir le droit ! »

« - Potter ! Disparaissez de ma vue ! » Ordonna l'auror, sans pour autant perdre son sourire amusé

« - Blonde ? Brune ?...Ou bien rousse ? Dites-moi au moins sa couleur de cheveux ! » Implora James

« - Potter, vous la voulez ou pas cette foutue mission ? Si vous continuez ainsi, votre collège Gueray sera ravi de vous remplacer ! »

« - Ok, ok ! Je m'en vais… »

James sortit du bureau. Mais avant d'avoir pu fermer entièrement la porte derrière lui, il entendit distinctement.

« - Elle est plus que sexy Potter… »

Un sourire malicieux étira le beau visage du jeune homme.

_Plus que sexy ? Hmm…Et bien nous allons voir ça !_

* * *

Dans le salon du manoir des Potter, Sirius se prélassait sur le canapé et Remus lisait le journal.

Le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans une serrure réveilla les deux hommes de leur transe. Tous deux levèrent les yeux vers un James trempé et souriant.

« - Et ben alors Jamesie ? Tu m'as l'air plus qu'heureux ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là ? » Rit Sirius

James se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où Sirius était allongé.

« - Vikers m'a confié une mission des plus secrètes…Êtes-vous assez dignes de confiance pour que je puisse vous en parler ? »

« - Si tu ne considères pas le fait que nous irons tout rapporter à notre cher et tendre Voldy-chéri comme un acte de haute trahison, alors nous sommes dignes de confiance ! » Plaisanta Sirius

« - Le ministère me paie une réception très classe dans la demeure des Wilkinson, avec une fille canon pour femme, tout simplement ! »

« - Je savais que j'aurai dû accepter cette mission ! » Regretta Sirius

« - Oh mais tu l'as acceptée, Sir' ! Nous sommes tous les deux les frères de monsieur Paul Drekins, David et Charles. Et nous sommes aussi invités à la soirée. » Lui rappela Remus

« - Oui mais n'empêche que c'est James qui a le beau rôle : il y va accompagner, je cite, d'une ''fille canon'' ! » Dit Sirius

« - Que veux-tu Sir', j'ai l'étoffe du héros ! James Potter a tout du preux chevalier qui sauve la belle demoiselle en détresse ! » Se vanta le brun à lunettes

« - Et pourvu que la demoiselle te tombe dans les bras, n'est-ce pas ? » Railla Remus

« - Je suis un homme et quand j'ai une belle femme dans les bras, je ne peux que suivre mon instinct mâle ! » Se justifia-t-il

« - Je t'en foutrais, moi, des instincts mâles ! » Répondit Sirius en insistant bien sur le ''â''.

* * *

Lendemain, les trois Maraudeurs étaient dans le bureau de James où ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur homologue féminin.

« - Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? » Demanda Sirius à James

« - Je n'ai aucune information la concernant à part qu'elle soit _plus que sexy_ d'après le chef ! » Répondit-il

« - J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » Dit Sirius, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres

« - Elle est auror aussi ? » S'enquit Remus

« - Hmm…Apparemment oui. Vikers m'a dit qu'elle venait des Etats-Unis… »

« - J'ai toujours aimé les belles américaines ! Ce sont de vraies tigresses ! » Ajouta Sirius

Ils discutèrent pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que James s'impatiente.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle a presque une heure de retard ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va sûrement pas tarder ! » Le rassura Sirius, l'air nonchalant, debout contre le bureau.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, trois coups retentirent.

« Toc, toc, toc »

« - Je te l'avais dit ! Les femmes aiment se faire attendre ! C'est une de leurs techniques de drague : se faire désirer ! » Glissa l'animagus chien dans l'oreille de l'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor.

La porte s'ouvrit donc, pour laisser place à une magnifique jeune femme, de taille moyenne, avec de jolies formes, une belle peau marmoréenne, une chevelure ondulée et rousse, un visage d'ange et des yeux vert émeraude envoûtants.

James était sidéré. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la demoiselle.

« - Li…Lily ? » Croassa Sirius tout aussi étonné

Lily. Lily Evans se tenait là devant eux, rayonnante.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« - Salut ! » Dit-elle doucement, un sourire timide aux lèvres

Remus la prit brusquement dans ses bras.

« - Tu nous as tellement manqué, Lily ! » Souffla-t-il comme soulagé

La jolie rousse sourit.

« - Toi aussi Remus, vous aussi… » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius et James « ça fait un p'tit bout de temps pas vrai… »

« - En effet, oui. Wow Lily, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit toi ! Tu as tellement changé…et en bien, je te rassure ! » Remarqua Sirius devant la beauté de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci bredouilla un timide merci en rougissant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda James, sèchement.

Lily, Sirius et Remus furent tous trois surpris par le ton qu'avait pris James. Il avait pourtant aimé Lily…

« - Je reviens des Etats-Unis pour… »

« - C'est donc au Etats-Unis que tu es partie pendant cinq ans ! Tu t'es bien amusée là-bas j'espère ? » Coupa James

« - J'y ai fait mes études d'auror tout simplement…Où est le problème ? »

« - Le problème c'est que tu étais notre amie ! » S'énerva James « Tu es partie du jour au lendemain sans rien dire à personne ! Pendant cinq ans, nous n'avons plus eu de tes nouvelles ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti lors de ta disparition, moi qui… » Il se coupa net.

_Moi qui t'aimais…_pensa-t-il penaud.

« - James…Je suis désolée…Je…je voulais changer d'air, me vider la tête, voir le monde… » Prétexta-t-elle.

Comment leur expliquer qu'elle était partie à cause de James. A cause de ses sentiments. Qu'elle avait eu peur de l'amour du jeune homme pour elle. Elle avait été lâche et s'était enfuie au lieu d'affronter ça. Mais elle était revenue. Revenue pour se faire pardonner et surtout car elle avait enfin fait face à ses sentiments…

« - ça t'aurait tué de nous prévenir ? » Hurla-t-il

Lily sourit tristement. Son erreur avait été de partir loin d'ici.

« - James, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs, ok ? Lily est revenue alors profitons-en ! » Dit gentiment Remus pour calmer le jeu.

« - Lily…Pourquoi es-tu venue dans le bureau de James ? » Interrogea Sirius

« - Je suis là pour la mission. »

Les trois hommes ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. C'était donc elle l'auror venue directement des Etats-Unis pour cette mission.

« - Non ! Je suis désolé mais tu ne participeras pas à cette mission ! Je vais demander au chef un autre auror ! » Déclara James

« - QUOI ? Mais enfin tu ne vas pas me faire rater une important mission tout parce que tu m'en veux encore d'être partie ! C'est insensé ! » S'emporta Lily

« - Je…Je ne veux pas travailler avec toi, ok ? Vu…Vu l'atmosphère qu'il y a entre nous deux, on…On va sûrement faire foirer notre couverture ! » Expliqua James en cherchant une excuse valable.

En réalité, même s'il lui en voulait encore de ce départ précipité, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là pour une seule et unique raison : c'était une mission top secrète donc dangereuse, et il ne voulait lui faire prendre aucun risque ! Et même si l'idée de jouer au couple avec elle était assez tentante, celle qu'elle dû séduire Wilkinson, ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

« - James, je tiens à faire cette mission que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et sache que je sais très bien jouer la comédie alors je ne vois pas en quoi nos rapports pourraient faire foirer la mission ! »

Lily était énervée. Enervée et triste. Elle était revenue pour lui et lui, ne voulait plus d'elle ! James ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse partie de la mission juste parce qu'il la détestait ! Intérieurement, son cœur était brisé mais en aucun cas elle ne voulait faire paraître ses sentiments. Ça ne ferait que l'humilier encore plus.

« - Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance ! » Déclara Vikers en entrant dans le bureau.

« - Chef, écoutez, il faut qu'on trouve un autre auror pour jouer ma supposée femme ! »

« - Et pourquoi donc ? »

« - Lily Evans et moi avons des relations plus que conflictuelles dans la vie courante or je… »

« - Vous vous connaissez ? Mais c'est parfait ! Ecoutez Potter, l'auror Evans s'est portée volontaire pour cette mission, de plus elle convient parfaitement, d'un point de vu physique ! Donc soit vous continuez avec elle soit vous laissez votre place à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

James soupira. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas éloigner Lily de cette mission, il n'allait pas la laisser avec n'importe quel auror ! Vu l'apparence de la jeune femme, n'importe quel homme normalement constitué devrait avoir des vues sur elle, or il n'accepterai pas de la voir avec un homme comme Gueray et son regard lubrique !

« - Je continue…avec elle ! » Annonça-t-il

* * *

Il avait été prévu que James aille chercher Lily chez elle, le vendredi soir vers 20h.

« Toc, toc, toc »

« - Entre, j'en ai pour une minute ! » Cria Lily de la salle de bain.

James entra dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était dans les tons bleu ciel. James s'avança vers une commode où étaient disposés trois cadres. Un, de type moldu et deux autres de type sorcier. Le premier, moldu, représentait deux petites filles, l'une blonde l'autre rousse dans un champ. Le second, sorcier, les Maraudeurs et Lily y étaient représentés, en train de jouer les pieds dans le Lac Noir de Poudlard. Et enfin le troisième, James s'en souvenait très bien…

C'était le dernier jour de leur septième année scolaire. Leur dernier jour à Poudlard. Ce jour-là, Sirius avait apporté un appareil photo sorcier et avait supplié Lily de la prendre en photo avec James. Sur l'image, on pouvait donc voir Lily, aux côtés de James, tous les deux la main sur la taille de l'autre. James affichait un sourire béat tandis que Lily avait les joues cramoisies.

James étouffa un petit rire nostalgique. Tout allait si bien à cette époque-là, avant qu'elle ne parte…

« - Je ne vous avais pas oublié… »

James se retourna brusquement. Lily était là devant lui, la tête baissée.

Le jeune homme put aisément contempler la jeune femme. Elle était habillée d'une robe de soirée vert bouteille, qui lui collait au corps. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon très classe et s'était légèrement maquillée, mettant en valeur son teint de porcelaine. Un fin châle blanc était légèrement posé sur ses bras. Elle était resplendissante !

« - Tu es…Tu es magnifique. » Dit James en se raclant la gorge, légèrement gêné.

« - Merci. Tu es très beau, toi aussi. Tu as changé physiquement…hum, ça faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu en costume… » Dit-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

James lui tendit son bras.

« - On y va, Mme.Drekins ? » Sourit-il gentiment.

« - On y va, M.Drekins ! » Répondit Lily, tout sourire devant l'entrain de James.

* * *

« - Bonne soirée M. et Mme.Drekins. » Annonça le marjordome

James et Lily s'avancèrent dans la salle de réception. Tout le beau monde de la magie s'y trouvait.

« - Où est Wilkinson ? » Chuchota Lily

« - Au fond à droite. Il parle avec le responsable des affaires étrangères. »

Wilkinson était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il était grand, les cheveux courts châtain foncé, assez musclé et élégant. Lily sourit. Au moins l'homme qu'elle devrait séduire était beau. A ses côtés, Mme.Wilkinson brune et assez quelconque se tenait.

« - On ne va pas aller le voir tout de suite, ok ? Mêlons-nous aux autres couples, pour ne pas paraître à l'écart. » Décida James

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule et commencèrent à discuter avec un autre jeune couple. Une femme blonde et son mari, blond, lui aussi.

« - Ma femme, Callie Geeper et moi-même, Derek Geeper »

« - Enchanté. Paul Drekins et ma femme, Kate Drekins »

« - Nous sommes de bons amis aux Wilkinson, mais jamais je ne vous ai vu à une de leur réception…quelle entreprise dirigez-vous ? » Se méfia Callie Geeper.

« - Je suis dans le commerce de balais de Quidditch. En fait, ma femme et moi venons à peine de déménager en Angleterre, je suis originaire de Californie et Kate de France, voyez-vous. »

« - Vous êtes bien jeunes pour être mariés. » Continua-t-elle

Lily s'empêcha de soupirer d'agacement.

« - Nous venons de nous marier, il y a à peine six mois ! »

« - Oh je vois…Le problème avec les mariages précoces, c'est qu'ils terminent souvent en divorces…surtout lorsque le mari est aussi charmant… » Dit-elle aguicheuse, en observant James.

C'en était trop pour la jolie rousse.

« - Certains peut-être, terminent de cette façon…néanmoins, mon mari et moi s'aimons depuis notre plus jeune enfance et ne vous en faites pas pour nous…La passion est toujours là… » Dit Lily avec sous-entendu

Puis elle se pencha vers James et scella leurs lèvres. Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris mais répondit bien vite au baiser. Doucement au début puis passionnément. James ressentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine. C'était si bon de l'embrasser. Du côté de Lily, celle-ci n'en revenait pas de son audace et remerciait intérieurement la mission qu'elle pouvait utiliser comme prétexte. Elle se détacha de lui histoire de faire comprendre à Mme.Geeper que son mari était à elle.

Callie Geeper s'éloigna plus loin avec son mari, jalouse et vexée. James, lui n'en revenait pas. Lily Evans l'avait embrassé, de son plein gré ! Il reprit contenance.

« - Je ne te savais pas aussi possessive… » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Lily

« - Tu es mon mari, je te rappelle ! Et je déteste que l'on marche sur mes plates-bandes ! »

James proposa à Lily d'aller prendre un verre. Il fallait qu'il se rafraîchisse s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte de son état, au niveau de son pantalon. Lily lui faisait un de ces effets…

* * *

James se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne pour Lily et lui.

« - Et bien ! Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ce soir… » Dit une voix derrière lui.

James se retourna et sourit à Sirius et Remus.

« - De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il à Sirius

« - Je parle d'une certaine jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts… »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui discutait avec une jeune femme brune et de petite taille.

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Sirius jeta quelques coups d'œil frénétiques autour d'eux, pour être sûr de ne pas être espionné.

« - Je ne savais pas que le partage de salive faisait parti du contrat ! Si j'avais su j'aurai demandé à Vikers une compagne, moi aussi ! »

« - Désolé de te décevoir mais cela fait parti de la mission ! Nous n'avons pas le choix si nous devons passer pour un vrai couple marié depuis seulement six mois ! »

Remus et Sirius esquissèrent chacun le même petit sourire entendu.

« - Vu ta manière de le dire tu prends vraiment cela comme une obligation…Pourtant, ton comportement auprès d'elle paraît beaucoup plus enclin à jouer le jeu… » Remarqua Remus

« - Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, les gars ! » S'énerva James

« - ça ne sert à rien de nier, Jamesie, on voit bien que ça ne te déplaît pas de jouer au couple avec Lily ! »

James soupira de lassitude. Ses amis avaient vu clair dans son jeu et malgré le fait qu'il ressentait encore un peu d'amertume quant à sa subite disparition, son cœur ne pouvait se le cacher…il ressentait encore et ce depuis leur toute première rencontre quelque chose pour elle. James avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il était toujours et irrévocablement amoureux de Lily Evans !

Il était bien content de pouvoir jouer au faux couple avec elle, néanmoins il savait qu'elle était revenue pour la mission et non pas pour lui…Peut-être voulait-elle renouer les liens…mais son amour n'était sûrement pas partagé ! N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'elle avait fuit cinq ans auparavant ?

« - Les gars, je… » Tenta James

« - Dis-nous la vérité, James. Aimes-tu Lily ? » Demanda doucement Remus

« - Je…Oui. Je l'aime encore… » Dit-il les joues légèrement roses

Les sourires de ses deux amis s'étirèrent.

« - Bonjour David ! Bonjour Charles » Dit joyeusement une voix féminine « Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Bonjour Kate ! » Dit Sirius sous la couverture de David Drekins

« - Nous nous portons à merveille. Et toi, tu es ravissante ce soir. » Dit Remus sous le nom de Charles Drekins.

« - Merci cher beau-frère » Sourit Lily. Puis elle prit la coupe de champagne que lui tendit James « Merci mon amour ! »

Et au plus grand plaisir de James, et du sien, elle l'embrassa furtivement.

« - Viens je vais te présenter à des gens charmants ! » Dit-elle en le prenant par le bras

« - Ne la laisse pas filer cette fois ! » Murmura Remus à l'oreille de James avant de voir le faux couple se diriger vers un petit groupe de gens.

* * *

« - M.et Mme Brooks, je vous présente mon mari, Paul Drekins. » Dit Lily tout sourire.

« - Enchanté » Dit James

Le couple en question paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique de les Geeper. Les Brooks devaient avoir tous deux, environ une soixantaine d'années.

« - Alors c'est vous le fameux mari adorable et attentionné ? » Sourit Jane Brooks « Votre femme n'a cessé de louer votre exploits ! »

James jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Lily qui rougit soudainement et eut un petit sourire gêné. Rares étaient ses compliments.

« - C'est bien moi…Mais ma femme a sûrement exagéré la chose ! » Rit-il « Je ne suis qu'un humble commerçant de balais ! »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Lily qui lança un regard interrogateur à James. Il était habituellement si peu modeste…

« - Vous êtes vraiment un couple très harmonieux ! Vous allez magnifiquement bien ensemble ! » Ajouta John Brooks

James et Lily ne purent s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment.

« - Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariés ? » Demanda Mme Brooks

« - Cela va faire six mois et dix jours, aujourd'hui. » répondit Lily

« - Oh ! C'est tout neuf alors ! » Remarqua la femme

« - En effet ! Et en aucun cas je ne regrette ce jour ! » Plaisanta James en glissant son bras possessivement autour de la taille de Lily.

« - Et comptez-vous avoir des enfants ? » Continua Jane

Les joues de Lily rosirent un peu. Avoir un enfant avec James ? Elle en avait déjà rêvé néanmoins, ici, il était question de M. et Mme Drekins et non pas de Lily Evans et James Potter.

Ne sachant que répondre elle interrogea James du regard.

« - C'est un projet alléchant qui j'espère se réalisera bientôt… » Susurra-t-il à l'adresse de Lily.

Sous les regards bienveillants des Brooks, James embrassa à son tour Lily. Celle-ci se sentit fondre. James paraissait si sincère lorsqu'il avait dit cela…

« - Et bien ! Vous avez la chance d'avoir un mari aussi passionné ! » Rit Mme Brooks

« - Et la chance d'avoir une femme d'une aussi grande beauté ! » S'enquit une voix charmeuse.

Wilkinson prit la main de Lily pour y déposer un baiser sous le regard noir de James.

« - Jack Wilkinson. Quel est le nom de cette délicieuse personne ? » Demanda-t-il

« - Paul Drekins. Enchanté. Ma femme, Kate Drekins. » Dit James d'une voix sèche ne laissant pas Lily répondre.

« - C'est la première fois que vous venez, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que je vous aurai déjà remarqué, au bras d'une telle femme… » Continua-t-il sans lâcher Lily des yeux

« - Oui en effet. Nous venons tous juste d'emménager en Angleterre… » Dit Lily

« - Vraiment ? Il va vous falloir un guide pour vous faire visiter ce merveilleux pays…Je suis disponible dès que vous le désirez ! »

James ne cessait de froncer les sourcils devant Wilkinson.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, il s'accapara Lily au plus grand agacement de l'auror. Il n'arrêtait pas de jacasser de tout et de rien, de complimenter la jeune femme sans même adresser un seul regard à James. Ainsi qu'au repas où Lily fut placée juste à côté de Wilkinson, et comme par hasard, loin de James.

Vers 22h, Remus vint voir James.

« - Il va falloir t'éclipser…Nous on reste là pour couvrir tes arrières. »

« - Et Lily ? » Dit-il en montrant d'un hochement de tête, la jeune femme en train de rire avec Wilkinson.

Remus soupira et sourit tristement.

« - ça fait parti de la mission, James…Elle doit séduire Wilkinson…. Ecoute, plus vite tu auras récupéré le document, plus vite elle quittera ce gars ! »

James acquiesça.

« - j'y vais ! » Déclara-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Lily, glissa ses mains autour de la fine taille de la jeune femme, coupant court la discussion entre elle et Wilkinson.

« - Désolé ma chérie mais le travail m'appelle. Rockstoad a un problème de commande d'_Etoiles Filantes _concernant la future coupe d'Europe. Je dois aller voir ça…Profite de la soirée et rentre à la maison sans moi, ok ? »

« - D'accord mon cœur. » Dit Lily qui comprit que James passait à l'action.

Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer à son oreille pour que seul Lily l'entende.

« - Fait attention à toi ! »

Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour pouvoir transplaner.

* * *

James avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir monter dans les étages sans problème. Maintenant, il était question de trouver le bureau de Wilkinson. James mit un certain temps avant de trouver la pièce. Il s'y engouffra et fouilla minutieusement chaque dossier dans chaque tiroir. Après une bonne centaine de dossier survolés, il tomba enfin sur le plan du service de sécurité du ministère. Il sortit du bureau après avoir vérifié que tout était comme lorsqu'il était entré puis déroula sa cape et se glissa dessous. Il prit les premiers escaliers qu'il rencontra pour quitter le palais.

Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il entendit des cris provenant de la salle de réception. Il se stoppa, arrivé en bas des escaliers. Des mangemorts se battaient contre Remus, Sirius et d'autre auror arrivaient en renfort. La salle n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille.

Il retira alors sa cape pour prêter main-forte aux aurors présents. Il acheva deux mangemorts et vint se placer aux côtés de Remus.

« - Où est Lily ? » Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre en dépit des explosions incessantes

« - On l'a perdue de vu ! Elle était avec Wilkinson et… »

Remus n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que James remontait déjà dans les étages. Elle n'avait sûrement pas quitté le palais.

Il courrait à en perdre haleine, vérifiant chaque pièce de chaque couloir. Arrivé au dernier étage, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Deux voix s'élevaient de la pièce, à sa droite.

* * *

James passait à l'action.

Lily était encore étourdie par ce baiser brûlant partagé avec lui.

« - Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter mes appartements ? » Demanda Wilkinson

« - Avec plaisir » Répondit Lily

Intérieurement, elle trouvait cet homme très ennuyant. Néanmoins elle devait rester à ses côtés pour que James puisse mener à bien la mission.

Soudain, elle se ravisa. James était en train de chercher un document important mais dont elle ne savait rien (le ministère n'avait rien voulut lui dire). Il devait être en ce moment-même dans les étages du palais. Or Wilkinson voulait lui faire visiter le reste da la bâtisse. Très mauvaise idée. Mais elle ne pouvait refuser désormais, c'aurait pu paraître soupçonneux !

« - Pouvons-nous monter directement au plus haut étage ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir apprécier la vue ! » Minauda-t-elle

« - Bien sûr ! Allons-y ! Vous allez voir on aperçoit le jardin et même les écuries au fond ! » Exposa-t-il

Lily était rassurée. Elle savait que le dernier étage n'était constitué que de chambres à coucher donc pas de bureau susceptible de détenir un document important.

* * *

Arrivés dans le couloir, Wilkinson ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui se situait à sa droite. Galant, il fit entrer Lily puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Lily fut sincèrement émerveillée par la vue qui s'étendait devant elle, à travers les baies vitrées.

« - C'est magnifique… » Souffla–t-elle

Wilkinson s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui caressa les épaules.

« - Pas autant que toi… » Glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Lily.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement.

« - Qu… ? »

Wilkinson la tint fermement et l'embrassa. La jolie rousse le repoussa et lui donna une gifle.

« - Je ne vous permets pas ! » S'emporta-t-elle furieuse.

Sa mission était de le séduire, pas de ''plus si affinités'' ! Et puis elle était sensée être mariée !

« - Je vous rappelle que je suis mariée ! » Ajouta-t-elle

Wilkinson la regardait bouche-bée. Personne avant elle n'avait jamais repoussé ses avances. La plupart des amantes qu'il avait eues s'offraient entièrement à lui et faisaient abstraction totale de leur mari ! Elle était la première à avoir osé porter la main sur lui.

Jack Wilkinson reprit contenance et sourit narquoisement.

« - Le mariage n'est qu'une illusion, ma chère Kate. On ne peut rester fidèle à une seule personne durant toute sa vie ! Votre mari s'est retiré de la soirée, profitons-en… » Dit-il en reluquant la jeune femme de haut en bas.

« - Trouvez-vous une autre amante ! Ce n'est pas moi qui réchauffera votre lit ce soir ! » Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Elle prit la poignée mais ne put ouvrir la porte.

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'une autre amante que vous, ce soir…Je vous pensais plus coopérative…Malheureusement pour vous je compte vous avoir…de gré ou de force… »

Lily sortit sa baguette et voulut ouvrir la porte avec un « Alohomora » mais celle-ci resta fermer.

« - Un simple sort ne suffira pas à l'ouvrir… »

« - Vous…Vous avez utilisé la magie noire ?! » s'exclama Lily

« - En effet. »

« - Vous êtes un des partisans de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Le seigneur des ténèbres est si puissant…A quoi bon aller du côté des faibles ? »

« - Vous n'êtes qu'un… » Vociféra Lily

« - Ces activités ne vous concernent en rien… » Coupa-t-il « Revenons à notre conversation principale : vous et moi, ce soir, de gré ou de force ? »

« - Jamais je ne m'offrirai à vous ! »

« - Dommage, ce sera donc de force ! » Dit-il un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Soudainement il sortit sa baguette et prononça des formules inconnues à Lily.

Elle put rapidement se créer un petit bouclier qui la protègerait des sorts quelques minutes.

« - Ce n'est pas ça qui va te protéger de ma puissance ! » Ricana Wilkinson.

Puis il enchaîna une multitude de sorts qui brisèrent le bouclier magique en quelques secondes.

Lily tomba à terre, ébranlée par la destruction de son bouclier. Wilkinson s'empara alors de sa baguette.

« - je vais devoir faire en sorte que tu sois plus obéissante…_Endoloris_ ! »

La jeune femme se recroquevilla. La douleur était trop forte…elle allait s'évanouir…

Mais Wilkinson arrêta juste à temps le sortilège de façon à ce que Lily soit encore consciente.

« - Bien, maintenant tu devrais être plus conciliante… »

Il la releva de force et la jeta sur le grand lit qui trônait au centre de la chambre. D'un coup de baguette, il maintint ses poignets par des chaînes invisibles qui lacéraient néanmoins les poignets de la jeune femme. Puis il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle.

Bloquée aux bras, Lily essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme.

« - Lâche-moi ! »

« - Ce soir tu es à moi ! Et plus tu te débats plus tu m'excites ! » Dit Wilkinson.

Il embrassa Lily puis s'attaqua à son cou et à ses épaules.

La jeune femme commençait à avoir peur. Remus et Sirius étaient dans la salle de réception et James avait sûrement déjà quitté le palais avec le document. Elle était en très mauvaise posture. Elle ne pouvait que se débattre en hurlant, espérant que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre.

Wilkinson entreprit de caresser son corps de ses mains puis de lui retirer sa robe. Lily était au bord des larmes. Les mains masculines allaient frôler sa poitrine lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion les stoppa en plein chemin.

« - Un auror se cachait parmi les invités apparemment…Les autres mangemorts s'occupent de ça. Continuons nos petits jeux, ma belle… » Nota-t-il

Sa main droite caressa le cou de Lily puis descendit jusqu'à la poitrine.

La jeune femme ne put que fermer les yeux devant ce qui l'attendait.

Puis brusquement, Wilkinson fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et Lily fut libérée de ses chaînes invisibles.

* * *

James reconnut la voix de Lily et celle de Wilkinson à travers la porte de la pièce. Celle-ci était malheureusement fermée à clé par un puissant sortilège. Mais James, enivré par les cris de Lily fit exploser la porte.

Devant lui se tenait Wilkinson allongé sur Lily, en sous-vêtements ! Furieux, James éjecta Wilkinson d'un sort et lui lança plusieurs sorts qui l'assommèrent d'un coup.

James accourut auprès de Lily. Celle-ci était assise sur le bord du lit, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux, et secouée de tremblements. James la prit dans ses bras.

« - Chut Lily, ça va aller je suis là… » Dit-il tendrement

Lily s'agrippa au jeune homme et laissa ses larmes couler librement. James la porta doucement vers le couloir. Les bruits de combats résonnaient dans les escaliers. James voulait, avant de descendre, s'assurer de l'état de Lily. Il l'amena dans une autre chambre et la posa délicatement sur le lit.

« - T'a-t-il fait du mal ? Ou…Ou autre chose ? » Demanda James, la gorge serrée en attendant la réponse.

Elle ne répondit pas mais continuait à sangloter dans les bras du jeune homme.

« - Il a faillit…me…me… » Hoqueta-t-elle

« - J'ai compris, Lily. J'ai compris. »

James la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable.

Il avait remarqué des rougeurs sur ses poignets, il s'en empara précieusement et déposa quelques baisers furtifs sur ses marques.

Puis, doucement il embrassa ses cheveux, descendit dans sa nuque, son cou, sa joue et arriva à ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa doucement, quémandant timidement avec sa langue, l'ouverture de la bouche de Lily. Celle-ci n'hésita pas et laissa la langue de James caressait la sienne. Un ballet tendre et amoureux se déroula entre les deux langues.

Puis n'ayant plus raison du monde extérieur, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur lit. James approfondit le baiser et entreprit de caresser la cuisse droite de Lily. Celle-ci frissonna sous le contact de sa main froide. James continua ses baisers le long du corps de la jeune femme. Lily rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant.

James glissa sa main dans le dos de sa partenaire afin de retirer son soutien-gorge. La jolie rousse se laissa aller dans les bras protecteurs du jeune homme.

Tout en continuant ses caresses, James laissa balader sa langue près de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Puis pris d'une impulsion charnelle, Il happa un des seins de Lily qui n'en finit plus de gémir sous le contact humide la bouche du beau brun. Le téton se put que se durcir sous l'avidité de la bouche de James. Il fit subir cette douce torture à ses deux seins. Il n'en finissait plus d'embrasser la poitrine et le ventre de la jeune femme.

Exaltée par le désir, Lily s'engagea à déshabiller son compagnon. Les mains tremblantes sous la passion, elle déboutonna sa chemise puis osa dégrafer sa ceinture mais James l'arrêta.

« - Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi, mon cœur… » Susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Lily.

Il l'obligea à s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit, puis reprit son petit jeu en embrassant sans cesse le bas ventre de la jolie rousse.

Lily se mit à haleter lorsque James entreprit de jouer avec la dentelle de sa culotte. Puis doucement il la fit glisser sur les jambes de la jeune femme, pour la retirer complètement.

Lily était entièrement nue. James ressentit une ardeur chaleureuse parcourir son corps à la vue de cette femme si attirante. Il se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans son boxer.

La jeune femme, elle vira au cramoisie devant le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme. Elle voulut cacher de ses bras une partie de sa nudité mais James lui prit tendrement les mains.

« - Tu es si belle, Lily… » Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Il continua alors son exploration sous ses baisers brûlants et descendit jusqu'au sexe de sa partenaire. Celui-ci était chaud et moite. Appelé par cet endroit si intime, James y déposa quelques baisers puis encouragé par les halètements de Lily, il y introduisit la langue.

Les hanches de la jeune femme de cambrèrent, réclamant plus de plaisir. Il enfonça plus profondément sa langue afin d'atteindre le clitoris. James se mit à lécher, sucer et mordiller le petit bout de chair si sensible.

Le bas du ventre du jeune homme était parcourut de fourmillements. Les gémissements que Lily poussait ne faisaient que griser James. Celui-ci était totalement embrasé par le désir. Le sexe de Lily devenait de plus en plus mouillé et James appréciait pleinement le jus chaud de la jeune femme.

Il retira sa langue de l'antre de Lily seulement après que la jeune femme ait atteint l'orgasme et poussé un long geignement.

« - James… » Haleta-t-elle après ce délicieux cunnilingus **(1)**. Elle voulut encore une fois défaire le pantalon du jeune homme mais celui-ci l'arrêta. « Viens, James… »

« - Pas tout de suite Lily… »

James l'attrapa par le cou pour l'embrasser passionnément, mélangeant la saveur de son plaisir avec elle. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Lily. Les yeux habituellement vert-émeraude de la jolie rousse étaient assombris par l'envie. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées par les baisers et elle était légèrement décoiffée. Elle était la tentation même.

James ressentit à nouveau une douleur sourde dans le bas de son ventre. Il dut fermer les yeux pour réfréner son appétit. Lily dut le percevoir car elle posa sa main sur le bas du pantalon de son partenaire et caressa légèrement. James ne put s'empêcher de couiner face à Lily touchant son sexe à travers le tissu.

« - A mon tour de faire durer le plaisir… » Murmura-t-elle sensuellement

De ses mains expertes, elle lui déboucla sa ceinture et lui retira son pantalon. Même en boxer, le désir que James ressentait, était apparent.

Poussée par la tentation, Lily lui enleva son boxer. Le sexe de James était complètement dressé par l'érection. La jeune femme le prit précautionneusement dans ses mains et commença alors des va-et-vient frénétiques. James haletait. Puis Lily lécha timidement la verge durcie puis entreprit de le prendre pleinement dans sa bouche. James se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort.

Un liquide coula dans la gorge de Lily, la saveur de James. Elle lâcha le sexe et entraîna James dans un baiser torride et langoureux.

« - Je te veux en moi, James… » Susurra-t-elle entre plusieurs baisers.

James avait à son tour les yeux sombres. Il continua à embrasser Lily tout en écartant tendrement ses jambes. Puis il se positionna bien en face de son amante.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser il la pénétra doucement pour ensuite s'enfoncer plus brusquement.

« - James… » Haleta-t-elle

« - Lily… » Gémit-il

« - Continue James… »

Simultanément ils se mirent à se déhancher doucement, formant des poussées rythmées et sensuelles, tout en s'embrassant éperdument. Tous deux gémissant de plus en plus fort. Puis James poussa un long râle et se déversa en Lily.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, encore pantelants de désir, suant sous la passion.

Allongés chacun sur le côté, face à face, ils se fixaient tous les deux, en silence. James porta sa main à la joue de Lily et la lui caressa amoureusement.

« - Lily, je… » Dit-il

Mais Lily posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire.

« - Je tiens à m'excuser James, je… » Elle s'arrêta, porta la main à sa tête et gémit « j'ai mal à la tête, James… » Elle ferma les yeux et souffla faiblement « Je crois que je ne me sens pas très…bien… »

Elle perdit connaissance. Sa main retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

James s'affola alors.

« - Lily ? Lily, réponds-moi ! » Dit-il en la secouant doucement par l'épaule. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus. « Merde ! » Jura James

Il se leva rapidement, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et recouvrit Lily de sa cape pour enfin la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front.

« - ça va aller ma Lily ! Je vais m'occuper de toi, mon ange ! Tout va bien se passer… » Lui dit-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même, sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'entendait sûrement pas.

Il sortit donc en trombe de la chambre puis dévala les escaliers pour sortir par les cuisines, qui étaient complètement vides. Puis il transplana à Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

James était littéralement épuisé mais voulait avant toute chose que Lily soit prise en charge ! Il entra précipitamment dans le service des urgences et une infirmière vint de suite à sa rencontre.

« - Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant les quelques ecchymoses que James avait au visage.

« - Je vais bien, je vais bien ! » S'affola-t-il. Il montra d'un coup de tête Lily encore inconsciente dans ses bras « Elle s'est fait agressée et elle a perdu connaissance ! Il faut s'occuper d'elle ! »

« - Je m'en occupe » Dit l'infirmière en transférant magiquement, Lily dans un lit.

James voulut suivre l'infirmière pour être aux côtés de Lily mais il ressentit un vertige et s'effondra.

* * *

James ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il reconnut tout de suite les lieux.

_Sainte Mangouste_ pensa-t-il

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : la mission, le retour de Lily, leur couverture, l'attaque puis Lily et lui. Un sourire béat naquit sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Tous les deux, exaltant de désir, collés l'un à l'autre, et les gémissements de Lily…

« - Hum, hum… » Entendit-il

Il émergea de ses rêves et aperçut son chef appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« - Chef… » Dit James

« - Potter…Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre méditation très intéressante, j'en suis sûr (_s'il savait…_pensa James), mais je suis venu vous féliciter. Grâce à vous, nous avons récupérer les plans ! De plus vous avez parfaitement bien joué votre rôle…enfin malgré le fait que la couverture a été découverte et que cela ait déclenché une attaque ! »

« - Pourquoi y a-t-il eu une attaque de mangemorts, chef ? Enfin…Comment ont-ils su ? »

« - Un de leurs espions aurait découvert un de nos aurors infiltré dans leur rang et l'aurait entendu parler de cette filature ! Franck Longdubat a su néanmoins quitter leur quartier général assez rapidement pour éviter toute confrontation ! » expliqua-t-il « Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Cette mission va pouvoir vous faire montez des échelons, Potter ! Bien, je vous laisse reprendre des forces ! Oh, et au fait… » Il s'approcha de James et se mit à parler à voix basse « Le médicomage m'a dit que vous vous êtes évanouis sous la fatigue : apparemment vous avez eu une dépense d'énergie assez conséquente. Mais aussi, en vous auscultant, il a pu constater que vous aviez pratiqué une activité qui peut parfois être très éprouvante pour le corps… (Il se racla la gorge) vous voyez sûrement ce que je veux dire…. Normalement faire cela en pleine mission n'est pas tolérable, néanmoins vous avez de bons amis qui ont su plaider votre cause, Potter…J'espère que vous n'allez pas laisser filer Mademoiselle Evans après ça… » Il reprit contenance « Bien ! Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, Potter ! (il baissa à nouveau la voix) Et bonne chance avec elle ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Vikers sortit de la chambre de James.

* * *

Peu après, une infirmière vint vérifier l'état de James.

« - Mademoiselle, je pense que ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici, je vais très bien ! J'étais juste un peu fatigué, rien de plus ! » Dit l'auror « Laissez-moi sortir, s'il vous plaît ! »

L'infirmière l'ausculta. Puis enleva la perfusion du bras de James.

« - Et bien, je pense que vous allez pouvoir sortir M.Potter. Votre corps semble être rétablit et en pleine forme ! »

Celle-ci s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsque James l'interpella à nouveau.

« - Savez-vous où se trouve Mademoiselle Lily Evans ? Elle est arrivée cette nuit en même temps que moi ! » Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire indulgent.

« - Chambre 242. Ne restez pas trop longtemps, son corps a été complètement vidé de ses forces. Un peu plus et elle perdait toute sa magie corporelle ! Elle a besoon de beaucoup de repos. »

James frissonna. Il s'en était fallut de peu pour que Lily devienne une cracmolle. Tout ça à cause de Wilkinson ! Et aussi un peu cause à cause de lui…S'il ne s'était pas laissé aller cette nuit, peut-être serait-elle en meilleure forme…

Sur ces pensées, le jeune homme remercia l'infirmière, se rhabilla puis se mit en quête de la chambre 242.

Arrivé devant la porte il entrebâilla celle-ci vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne, puis entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le lit était au centre de la chambre. Lily était allongée dessus, complètement endormie.

James resta là, à la contempler. Ses beaux cheveux roux s'étalaient sur l'oreiller blanc, les yeux fermés et totalement détendue, elle ressemblait à un ange. _Son_ ange.

Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude…sûrement à cause de sa perte d'énergie corporelle.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Les bras de Lily étaient disposés le long de son corps. James prit doucement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, caressant le dessus avec son pouce.

Son regard dériva sur les lèvres roses et pulpées de la jolie rousse.

_Appétissantes et délicieuses_ Pensa-t-il

L'envie eut raison de lui et il se pencha vers Lily pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il sentit avec plaisir la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrir. Puis la langue de Lily vint à sa rencontre, douce et chaude, réclamant les caresses. Le baiser fut long et fiévreux.

James retardait la fin de cet échange de peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir se délecter de ces lèvres si enivrantes. Puis il se recula, laissant Lily reprendre son souffle, mettant donc fin à l'embrassade.

« - Je suis désolé Lily… » Dit-il penaud.

« - Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« - Je…Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser avec Wilkinson comme ça…J'aurai dû garder un œil sur toi, c'est ma faute si… »

« - James ! Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute si Wilkinson est un enfoiré et un violeur ! » Lui dit Lily

« - Enfin, tu imagines si je n'étais pas allé te chercher…Il t'aurait violé et tu serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est ! » James ferma les yeux en imaginant la scène.

Lily lui sourit gentiment.

« - Oui mais tu es venu et tu m'as sauvé, James… »

« - C'est pour ça Lily…C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu participes à la mission…c'était dangereux et tu as faillit y rester… »

« - Tu…Tu voulais me protéger ? » Balbutia Lily

James acquiesça. Le silence se fit. Chacun était dans ses pensées.

Lily n'en revenait pas ! Il avait voulut la protéger du danger ! James, lui, se sentait coupable de l'état de la jeune femme.

« - Je…Hum…Je tenais aussi à m'excuser…Pour…hum, pour cette nuit… » Dit-il gêné. « Si tu es sur ce lit d'hôpital c'est en partie à cause Wilkinson je suppose mais aussi à cause de moi… »

Devant l'air étonné de Lily il continua.

« - Et bien, l'infirmière m'a dit que tu avais faillit perdre ta magie…à cause d'une trop grosse dépense d'énergie. Comme je l'ai déjà Wilkinson y est pour quelque chose mais moi aussi, après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…je suis désolé de m'être laissé aller avec toi… »

Lily se tut quelques secondes.

« - James, pour la mission sache que je savais très bien dans quoi je m'engageai…à vrai dire je suis revenue exprès pour participer à cette mission, pour être avec toi…Je sais que je suis partie précipitamment sans rien vous dire, il y a cinq ans mais je devais m'éloigner de vous pour pouvoir faire le tri dans mes sentiments ! Et si je vous avez prévenu, vous m'en auriez sûrement dissuadé…j'ai donc préféré n'en parler à personne. »

James réfléchissait. Il lui en avait beaucoup voulut d'être partie de cette façon-là…mais ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle était revenue pour lui ?

« - Tu…Tu es revenue pour… » Bafouilla James

« - Je suis revenue pour vous trois, enfin pour toi tout particulièrement… (Ses joues prirent une teinte rose et elle plongea son regard dans celui de James). Regrettes-tu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? »

James ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Non bien sûr que non, il ne regrettait en rien ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit mais…elle ? Qu'en pensait-elle ?

Lily serra fort la main du jeune homme.

« - Moi je ne regrette rien, James…Si je suis revenue pour toi c'est parce que…parce que je t'aime. » Dit-elle doucement

James eut un raté. Lily Evans…l'aimait ?!

Après quelques secondes de choc, son cœur s'emplit d'une chaleur indescriptible. Soudainement il serra Lily dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il se détacha d'elle sans pour autant la lâcher.

« - Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit fut tellement magique…jamais je ne pourrai le regretter ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ma Lily ! » Déclara-t-il tout sourire.

La jolie rousse aussi souriait, tellement heureuse aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

« - Je suis si heureuse, James… » Dit-elle

« - Moi aussi mon cœur…Enfin…pas tout à fait… » Avoua-t-il

« - Quoi ? » S'étouffa Lily, surprise.

« - Lily, me feras-tu une faveur, que je puisse être le plus heureux des hommes ? »

« - Euh…oui » Dit Lily, peu rassurée

« - Epouse-moi ! » Dit-il en scellant leurs lèvres affectueusement.

Lily mit fin à leur baiser pour lancer un regard malicieux à James.

« - Je veux bien t'épouser, James Potter…à une seule condition… » Annonça-t-elle l'air coquin.

« - Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange… »

« - Fais-moi un enfant, James ! » Susurra-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille de son futur époux.

Celui-ci sourit d'une façon espiègle.

« - Vos désirs sont des ordres Mrs Potter ! »

**FIN**

* * *

**(1)** j'ai gagné le défi, Clé!!;D

* * *

Voilà!!:)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!une petite review pour récompenser l'auteur de 14 pages word??XD

pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes deux autres fics en cours, elles arrivent!!patience!!;)

gros bisous

_Puky_


End file.
